The Day and the Life of the Not So Average Ravenclaw
by jilyforever11
Summary: ATTENTION! THIS IS SET IN HARRY POTTER WORLD BUT IS MOSTLY ABOUT CHARACTERS I MADE UP WITH HINTS OF HARRY POTTER CHARACTER REFERENCES IN MARAUDERS ERA! So now that you've all read all of that necessary bit I hope you all like it! Please, please, please read and review! I'm gonna try and update at least once a week, and I don't know how far this will go but I'm having fun with it!
1. Catching Up with Friends

**Author's note: I do NOT own anything you recognize as JK Rowling's but what you don't is mine! Hope you all like this! It was in the back of my head one day and decided to write it down. Love you all lots :) ~author who will reveal more about herself later :3 **

Tori was walking down the corridor at the Leaky Cauldron, trying to find her room. It was the day before the Hogwarts express would leave for her final year at Hogwarts. Suddenly a door on her left flew open and she was on her back, staring at the ceiling. She saw a masculine figure standing over her. She sat up uncertainly and blinked a couple of times to clear her vision. Once it focused she saw one of her best friends looking back at her. "Oh Merlin! Sorry Tor. Didn't see you there." Austin said reaching down a hand to help her up. She took it and pulled herself up. She dusted off her skirt and smirked at her friend. "Thanks." She said with a laugh. "Now that you've most likely given me a concussion before I can even get on the pitch." She teased her new captain.

Over the summer Austin had received the information that he'd been made captain. It wasn't a surprise. He was really a brilliant chaser. Only James Potter was standing in the way of him being the best at the school so far. He was well-defined and worked hard every day at practice. Ravenclaw had narrowly lost to Gryffindor and Tori and Austin intended to change that this year.

He returned her smirk. "Yeah, yeah. You've been hit harder." He teased. She shrugged and laughed in response. "What're you doing here? I thought you weren't coming in 'til tomorrow." She said remembering she was the only one of their group of four coming early. "Plans changed." He shrugged. "Mum said it'd be easier if I was right by the station. Personally I think she didn't want to drag Meredith and I to the station tomorrow." He added with a laugh. "Whatever. It means I've got company!" Tori said happily. He nodded. "Mind helping me with my trunk?" She asked looking at the parchment in her hand to locate her room. He picked up the trunk and together they set off for her room. They found it within the minute and Tori slid the slim key in. She pushed open the door and Austin set down her trunk with a thump. "Thanks." She said happily. He sat down on her bed. "Don't worry, you'll pay for it at practice later." He teased. She stuck her tongue out at him in response. He rolled his eyes at her. That was their friendship in a nutshell; both pureblood wizards born and raised right next door to each other. He was older than her by 3 days and he never let her forget it. However, they were best friends and could often be found in one another's company. The night passed quickly and soon it was time to board the Hogwarts express.

"Tori!" She heard her name called and spun around to see another one of her best friends, Mary, running towards her. Her red hair flew out behind her like a lion's mane as she approached her friend. "Hullo Mary!" Tori said with a laugh as she embraced her. "I haven't seen you in _forever_!" Mary said dramatically. "I saw you a week ago you nut." Tori laughed. "It felt longer." She sniffed. "You are positively ridiculous." Tori said with a giggle. Mary had time to neither deny nor accept the comment and had opened her mouth to reply when suddenly the two of them were crushed between two male bodies, enveloping them in a group hug. "David!" Came Mary's happy greeting as she recognized their two male best friends. "Hey David!" Tori said after she had regained her composure. The friends all started talking at once but the sound of a shrill whistle cut them off. Austin had been standing next to Tori keeping an eye for David and Mary and the redhead had just saw him and now greeted him too. Another whistle from the train cut them off once again and laughing, they all piled onto the train.

So began the start of a new year at Hogwarts. They walked in silence a few moments until they found an empty compartment. Before anyone else could take it they piled it and started to put their luggage in. As the big red train pulled out of the station, Tori thought about the crazy year that lay ahead for her and her friends. She couldn't wait to see what friendships, heart breaks, and drama that was in store for the year to come.

**A/N: Hoped you liked this bit. I'll have chapter two up as soon as I finish writing it! Please rate and review for me! **


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update! School is absolutely crazy! Hope you like this chapter! Read and Review please! :)**

Austin Anderson had been sitting in the compartment of this bloody train for nearly four hours. How could they not be at Hogwarts yet? It was the start of his final year at Hogwarts. David was across from him snoring lightly, Tori was at the prefect meeting, and Mary had sneaked out mumbling a vague excuse nearly an hour ago, so he was left to his own thoughts as to means for entertainment. He sat pondering his life over the years at Hogwarts.

He knew he would at least have one friend when he started. That was Tori, Tori Hunter. She was his best friend, hands down, not even David could top her, though he came a close second. He and Tori had grown up together as neighbors and their families were fast friends. They were both purebloods but laughed at the notion of them being superior, it was how they were raised, not a single bit of prejudice. Mary herself, one of his group of best friends was a muggleborn and she was an extremely bright witch. Austin thought of the collection of friends he had developed that first year. He knew him and Tori would be by each other no matter what but soon she added Mary to their group and him, David. The four of them fit nicely together. David and Mary being more reserved in public while he and Tori had enough energy for the four of them. Mary had a flair for the dramatics around people she trusted and David was honestly the funniest person he knew. Tori however needed a category all to her own. She was loud, energetic, and determined. Athletic, temperamental, and his favorite person in the world.

It was because of her that he found out his talent for Quidditch. The minute her brother James wrote home explaining the game to her, she found ways for them to play together. This in turn led her dragging him to tryouts their second year, allowing them both to be added to the team. He smiled at the memory fondly.

The Hunter family was his second family. James was 3 years older than the two of them and Charlie was 3 years older than James. Quite strategic planning if you asked him. Thankfully no one did though. As was quite the common question to a girl raised in a household of boys, Tori did not, in fact, ever want a sister. She loved her brothers and that was that. She had no desire for a sister; she got all the female interaction she wanted and needed from her friends and mum.

As though the thought of his best friend could summon her, Tori pushed open the door to the compartment quietly, noticing the two boys sleeping. Austin had his eyes closed but opened them when Tori entered. He smiled his greeting and was about to say something when Tori put a finger to her lips and looked at David. He immediately knew her plan of action and nodded silently.

Tori struggled to keep a straight face as she jumped onto David while Austin let out a yell. "Argh!" David screamed as he pushed Tori off him and onto the floor. He was awake almost instantly. "What the bloody hell was that for?" He demanded trying to keep a smile from cropping up on his lips. The two troublemakers couldn't answer though, because they were laughing so hard they were clutching their sides on the ground. "Sorry. It was just too easy!" Tori managed to get out through the laughter. Just then Mary chose that moment to re-enter the compartment. She took one look at the semi-scowling David and the giggle Tori and Austin on floor and bit her lip to keep back a laugh. "They got you again didn't they?" She asked the grumpy boy. He nodded in response. Mary shrugged. "You probably deserved it." "Hey!" David protested. He was about to argue further when Austin, who had regained his composure, interrupted. "Don't blame me. It was all Tori's idea." He said pointing his thumb at the brunette next to him. Upon hearing her name, Tori lifted her head and looked at David. "In all fairness, I was gonna jump you both, but Austin woke up too soon." She said with a giggle. David rolled his eyes and they all laughed, happy to be in one another's company.

"Are we almost there yet?" Mary whined another three hours later. They had been on the train for a good portion of the day and many of the students were becoming restless. "I dunno. Probably not since the last time you asked 2 minutes ago." David shot back grumpily. "Guys! I can see the castle!" Tori said looking out the window. The castle stood out against the fading crimson light as t steadily grew larger. "I can't believe we're about to start our final year.." Austin said a bit awed. "Me too." Tori agreed.

As the friends pulled on their robes, Tori thought of the year ahead of her and her friends. She didn't know what friendships, heartbreaks, and drama was in store but she couldn't wait to find out. As the train rolled to a stop and Tori gathered her trunk, she thought about her first year at the school and how amazing it was for her to finally come after hearing so much about it from James and Charlie. After a moment she realized that she had been left behind by her friends and ran to catch up with them, thrilled to tackle her final year.

**A/N: Well, hope you liked this chapter! It's a bit of fluff to get the gang to Hogwarts with some shenanigans to make you chuckle. This was also a bit of background on some of the characters. I know you wanna know more about them and I promise it's coming! Hugs and kisses to all who review! Thanks! **


	3. Finally Back Home

**A/N: sorry for such a long update time guys! Please don't hate me! My laptop was broken for over a month plus school ending has been crazy! I should be more regular now! Thanks for the patience. I know this chapter is short but I decided to break it up so I wouldn't have to wait so long to update! Please read and review! xxx ~JilyForever**

* * *

The four friends entered the Great Hall together for the last time. As they made their way over to the blue and bronze decorated Ravenclaw table, Tori caught Austin's eye and gave him a small smile.

He was one of the constant things in her life. He was always there for her and knew he always would be. Him and his sister, Meredith, and their parents were her family when she needed to get away from her own. Don't take things the wrong way, Tori adored her brothers, but sometimes they were a bit much, especially for a 17 year old girl in a family of boys.

Now they were embarking on their final year in the place they'd grown to call home over the past seven years. The four of them sat down and as the last stragglers wandered in the Great Hall. McGonagall strode into the silent hall, a seeming never ending stream of firsties behind her.

Soon enough all the first years had been sorted and there were 11 new additions to the Ravenclaw house. Dumbledore cleared his throat and soon the hall was silent. He smiled warmly and welcomed everyone to Hogwarts. "I know you are all tired and hungry so I'll save the proper speech for later." He stated to the large body of students. "Let the feast commence!" A cheer rose up among the students as heaping platters of food appeared in front of them. But of course, it wouldn't be a feast without a prank from the Marauders, so fireworks shot out of seemingly nowhere and erupted in the Great Hall. Being a Marauders prank, the teachers weren't mad, just a tad startled. Tori chuckled to herself as a new first year Hufflepuff girl tried to remove herself from the pudding bowl she has accidentally nearly jumped in to.

The rest of the feast continued without a problem and soon Tori was leading the new Ravenclaws to their common room for the next seven years. "What came first, the Phoenix or the flame?" came the small tinkling voice of the brass knocker. A few of them looked mildly scared but then Tori and her partner, Alex Barker, explained how you had to answer a question to enter. "Anyone want to give it a try?" Alex asked, not really expecting a taker. Surprisingly, a small girl with rectangular glasses and straight blonde stepped forward. "I'll try." She squeaked. Tori nodded, encouraging her to go on. The small girl, merlin, she couldn't have been taller than five foot two, cleared her throat and spoke in a clear voice "I think it's an endless cycle." The brass knocker swung the door open and spoke again "Well reasoned." It said. The girl flushed with excitement and Alex praised her. They all entered the common room and the pair bid the new comers goodnight and told them to go straight to bed.

Soon they disappeared and Alex wandered off, so Tori walked over to Austin who was sitting on a couch close to the fire obviously thinking about something. "A sickle for your thoughts?" Tori asked sitting next to her blonde haired friend. "Nah." He chuckled. "Just remembering what it was like to be a first year." The brunette laughed in agreement. "Oh Merlin, I was terrified." She said with a laugh. "I was so scared that you and I wouldn't get sorted the same and that I'd have to try and make new friends." He laughed and slung his arm over her shoulder. "Nah, you saw me get sorted into Ravenclaw and knew it was your deepest desire to be in the same house as me." He teased. "The hat takes wishes into account you know." He winked at her. Tori rolled her eyes at him. "If that's what helps you sleep at night, then that's definitely what happened." She replied cheekily. "Or perhaps it has to do with the fact that most of my family has been in either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor and we both know I wanted Ravenclaw, just like my mum." "I like my theory better." He said indignantly. Tori rolled her eyes at him and struggled out from under his arm. "Well, I'm off to bed now." She said standing up. Austin nodded and stood too. "It's Saturday tomorrow." He reminded her with a grin. "Quidditch pitch, 9 AM?" She asked, though she knew the answer. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." He replied easily. On that final note, the two parted ways on the staircase, heading towards their respective dormitories.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Like I said, next chapter up soon! Reviews are excellent and I will love you forever!**


	4. Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch!

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry about the long update time! School is done for the summer so I will be posting more regularly now! :) xx**

Nine AM rolled around much too fast for Tori's liking. She had woken at half past eight and legged it to get ready, pulling on a t-shirt and shorts, and with some effort, tamed her curls into a semi-presentable ponytail. She hadn't meant to, but along the way she had woken up Mary, who wasn't happy about being woken before 10, and had mumbled something about bloody Quidditch before turning back to sleep. Being more careful to not wake the others, Cindy, Shannon, and Elizabeth, she pulled on her gear and had just enough time to pop down to the great hall, grab some toast, and get to the pitch.

She walked onto the pitch right at nine, holding her broom over her shoulder, and scanned the skies for the familiar shock of blonde hair. He was always there before her, sometimes she swore he slept there, but this year her goal was to get there before him once. Spotting him near the goal posts, she mounted her broom and sped towards him. "Sleep here to beat me again?" Tori called, once she was in talking distance. Austin whipped around to look at her. "You know it, Tor." He said with a wink. Greetings done, they set off for the next hour, spinning, looping, and flying through the air, practicing what they had all summer.

When Tori heard the clock tower ring ten times they both flew to the ground. Tori wiped the sweat off her brow and Austin started taking off his chaser pads. Tori tucked her snitch away, placing it in the practice trunk. "Ready to head back in?" He asked bumping her with his shoulder. Tori hit him back with a grin on her face. "Yep. Let's go." She said cheerfully. They walked back to the castle discussing Quidditch and their prospects this year. "It'll be hard to replace Rodgers as keeper last year, he was really great." Austin said mulling over his team for the next year. "But think of it this way," Tori countered, "You only have to replace a keeper and a chaser. Poor Hufflepuff has to field an almost entirely new team." He nodded gratefully. "I reckon we should hold tryouts soon." Tori laughed. "A, term hasn't even started yet." She gave him a sideways look and he sighed. "I know, I just want to beat Gryffindor so badly, and bloody James Potter." He grumbled. "At least James is a nice bloke. Plus he'll make a great Head Boy. But yes, I wanna beat Gryffindor too, and we will." She said confidently. "Why do you have to be so bloody positive all the time?" He teased. She shrugged. "I dunno. Just the way I am." She said with a laugh. He rolled his eyes.

They reached the Ravenclaw tower and departed ways. "See you in half?" He asked before closing his door to his dorm. "No more, no less." She teased before disappearing in her own room. Cindy, Elizabeth, and Shannon were all missing from the room, Cindy presumably with some bloke, Tori was surprised she was actually in her own bed this morning, and Lizzy and Shannon were most likely at breakfast. That left her to wake up Mary. She padded over to the bed and shook Mary. "Time to wake up Mare." Tori said gently. "Go away." Was the muffled reply she got. "It's almost quarter past ten." "I don't care." "Don't make me use the water charm again." Finally with a groan Mary sat up. "Fine, I'm up. Happy?" Tori giggled. "Very. Now get up while I shower."

Fifteen minutes later Tori stepped out dressed in muggle jeans and a simple yellow shirt. She found Mary sitting on her bed dressed similarly and attempting to make her red hair smooth. Tori smiled at her friend. "Ah, excellent. You're ready, now we can head down together." They walked down the stairs to the common room and Mary saw David and Austin on the couches. The pair made their way over and joined the boys. Tori flopped down next to Austin while Mary sat by David. "You're a bit early." Austin told the girl next to him. "You've still got 3 minutes." Tori rolled her eyes. "Oh sod off. You're early too." She pointed out. Being childish he stuck his tongue out at her which caused her to do the same. "Guys." David whined from across the couch. "Fine." Tori said shooting the black haired boy a look, "But he started it." Austin opened his mouth to argue but Mary cut him off.

* * *

Quidditch tryouts were a big deal. Gryffindor had been on top for quite a while and now that Ravenclaw posed a threat many people were eager for the tryouts. Whether to watch or actually tryout, the next Saturday the stands were quite full. Tori flew around on her broom, watching the hopefuls. The first group had been atrocious, but now that they were narrowed down, the pickings were better. She flitted her eyes from the keeper trials and the chaser trials happening. Gregory Rodgers, their keeper last year, apparently had a little brother and it turned out he wasn't too shabby at keeper either. Tori figured Ryan was their best bet for the job. As for chasers, that was a different story. Several people were good enough to join the team. Melissa Price, a short, bubbly, blonde was flitting around the pitch doing the tryouts. Also in the running was Chris Giles. He was fast and agile, both good qualities in a chaser. It would be a tough choice for Austin with those two, as well as Chelsea Bowen, to pick from. Any one of them would be a fabulous choice. Tori scanned the field for the other team members and noted they were watching with interest too.

Soon enough the tryouts were over and Tori flew to the ground to find out what the others made of it. Austin had dismissed the hopefuls and the remaining team members crowded around their captain. "Well I thought that went well." Tori said cheerfully. "Very well." Piped in Peter, one of the beaters. Austin groaned. "I know. They were amazing, now I can't decide who to pick." Tori patted his back. "Don't worry, you'll pick well. Let's go to lunch." She said cheerfully.

The rest of the team dispersed and Tori and Austin were left alone. "T, what do you think?" He asked her almost desperately. Tori gave him a hug. "A, you need to calm down. Whoever you pick will be amazing, but if you want me to throw in my two sense I will." He returned her embrace and nodded. "Please give me feedback, please." She let go of him then shot him a grin. "Definitely put Rodgers as keeper. He's not as good as Greg, but he's a fifth year and has time to improve. But for chasers, I think I'm thinking of the same people as you- Bowen, Price, and Giles. Either would be great…" She trailed off. Austin nodded pensively. "I was thinking about the same thing.." He said finally. The two of them started walking back to the castle in silence. After a minute or two, breaking the silence, Tori broke into a grin, "Great minds think alike." "Great minds we have indeed." Austin replied returning her smile.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think guys! Love review! Also I will be working on a multichapter Jily fic this summer! Keep that in your minds if you want something to read! Thanks again. Cookies to all who read and review! xxxx**


End file.
